That's the Truth
by rureadingyt
Summary: Just a little something that got stuck in my head after the last Bones episode.


**Booth**

"_Can I ask you a question"_

"_Sure"_

"_You, are you ah, are you sleeping with my daughter ?"_

"_Wha..no"_

"_Why are you gay?"_

"_Haha no"_

"_Is she not attractive enough?"_

"_Bones is beautiful."_

"_Is it because of me, because I killed one man, and we both know he deserved it."_

"_Right just cut it out max, ill talk to her..probably ain't gonna get anywhere, but I'll talk to her."_

"_You're a good man, and I want that for her."_

'AAHH, why can't I get that conversation out of my head…I mean he can't mean anything by it right. I mean I arrested him and was almost responsible for putting him in prison. Surely he would not have meant that I was the good man he wanted for his daughter. I mean not that I would mind or anything, I mean I'd love it but its just, wow umm, its kinda weird to have an ex con man ask me about his daughter and my personal business…I mean not that we have any, we're just partners. God, who am I kidding…we are just partners, but I would love to be so much more. But he couldn't have meant what he said, that would be too weird.'

**Brennan**

'What would my father want to ask Booth about' I wondered as I paused under the catwalk where the two men in question were standing.

"_Are you sleeping with my daughter?"_

'Whoa, I was not expecting that. I mean one would assume that those two would have a strong dislike for each other and understandably so as Booth did arrest my father. Wait a second; did Booth just call me beautiful? No, he must have just been saying what my dad wanted to hear...but he did sound serious. What would I know, Booth is always telling me I need to get better at reading people, although I have improved. Oh my, did my father just say that, I need to get out of here now and think. My father just sounded like he told Booth he was a good man and then completed his sentence with "I want that for her" could he seriously want Booth and I together. Rationally I know that a relationship would never work, we work together and he drew that line. Relationships at work don't work, people become miserable, I mean look at Hodgens and Angela…Oh god, Angela better not have heard a word of that little exchange. I mean of course it meant nothing, right? I mean if it wasn't for his line and the fact that he probably does not feel the same way for me I would be willing to try a relationship with him regardless of our work relations.

**Resident Matchmaker (after the scene with Parker at end of episode)**

"Max, quick question for you."

"Yes Angela"

"I was informed by someone that you had a little heart to heart with Booth earlier."

"Um, I told him I was fired by Tempe."

'Oh really? Because I heard that you asked Booth if he was sleeping with her."

"Well that may have been said."

"So, would you mind?"

"What?"

'Agh, men are so dense sometimes'… "Would you mind your daughter and Booth together?"

"No, I'm actually quite surprised they are not together yet, I mean I have been absent for a majority of my daughters life, but even I can tell that she likes, if not loves him, and I don't know how she can't she how much he adores her."

'Ok, maybe this man is not so dense' "So you would actually suggest them getting together?"

"If she would be happy then yes"

"Oh, I know she would be…wanna help?"

"Them?"

"Of course! I have been trying to get those two together since the day they met and have failed, maybe between the two of us we can actually accomplish something."

"We'll see…what exactly do you have in mind"

"Umm, well, I was hoping you could help me out with that…I have sort of run out of ideas."

"Use Parker"

"Excuse me?"

"Use Parker, Booth's son."

"I know who he is, but why him?"

"Well because they both love him. Right after they finished the case I was down in the lab doing a soda experiment with Parker. When we finished they both looked at him with the proudest look in their eyes. Also, that little boy is the only reason I am still able to work here. Booth convinced Bones to let me stay so I could help the kids…specifically Parker."

"Wow, that's brilliant…but what do we do?"

"Make Tempe babysit him…tell him several awkward questions for him to ask her, and then have him ask his father when he and Tempe are getting married as soon as Booth arrives to pick him up."

"I don't know if that would work, I mean Parker's really young, and there would be a lot of things to work out."

"Oh, I know that…and I'm not saying that you should necessarily do this my way, but in my opinion involving Parker would be the best way to do it.

"Ok, well see, thanks Max."

**About a week later at the lab**

"Wow, dad did you see that, did ya?"

I sure did bud it was very cool, did you say thank you to Dr. Bones and Max?"

"Thank you for helping me make an exploding volcano Dr. Bones and Mr. Max."

"Your, very welcome Parker."

_Ring_

"Hold on one second guys, I have to take this…it's Cullen."

(10 min later)

"Bad news, I have to go. Cullen needs me for a case. Come on Parks, grab you stuff, we need to get you back to you moms."

"But dad, I'm having fun here, and you said I got to spend the whole weekend with you, It's still only Friday night."

"I know bud, but I have important stuff to do for work."

"Can't I stay here with Dr. Bones?"

"No Parks, we can't mak…"

"I don't see why not Booth, I don't have any new cases right now, and I just sent a new chapter of my novel into the publisher two days ago, so I don't have to work on my book for a while."

"Are you sure Bones, I mean he's a little boy…he'll keep you busy, and I am not exactly sure when I will get back tonight."

"I'm sure it will be fine, and if things get hard I can get Angela to give me a break for a little while."

"Thanks Bones, it means a lot to me…I owe you."

"Does that mean I get to stay daddy?"

"Yep buddy, it does… now Dad has to go to work so I need you to be on your best behavior for Dr. Bones here ok."

"Ok, daddy, I'll be good."

"Thanks bud, see ya later Bones, Max."

"Well I got to go too sweetie, I have a group of friends I'm meeting in about half an hour."

"Ok, bye"

'Oh my, what did I just agree to… I am watching a child tonight, and not just any kid it's Booth's kid. I mean normally that would be fine, I'm not good with kids but Parker is better than most so he is ok, but I can't seem to stop thinking about that conversation I overheard the other day and what if it really did mean something?'

"Hey Booth Jr., Bren, what's going on?"

"Hey Ange, my dad and Booth just left for the night and I am going to watch Parker for a while until Booth comes back from a case."

"Neat, what are you guys going to do?"

"I had not thought of that, um, I don't know."

"Well, why don't I come with you and we go grab some takeout pizza and a movie and bring it back to your place for a slumber party."

"Ya, Pizza and a movie…my favorite! Can we get cars, I really like that movie."

"Sure Parker, I guess we can, come on Angela, it was your idea so you are definitely coming now."

(Later that night at Brennan's house)

"Ange, can you watch Parker for a sec I want to go get out of my work clothes."

"Sure, sweetie, take your time." 'Please take your time….if you do I can try and talk Parker into doing something.'

"Thanks"

"So Parker do you like Dr. Bones?"

"YA! She's really cool, she knows everything and helps me doo awesome science stuff. Plus when daddy and me are with her daddy is always happy."

'Gosh I love observant kids.'

"So Parker, does your daddy like Dr. Bones"

"Yes…."

"Is that all?"

"No, but he said I can't tell anyone…cause it's a secret."

"If I guess the secret right will you tell me."

"I guess so, cause then I wouldn't be telling daddy's secret."

"Ok, Parker is the secret that you daddy loves Dr. Bones."

"How'd you guess that so fast…you only had one guess!"

"I'm just good Parker, can you tell me anything else?"

"Daddy says I can't tell because he loves Dr. Bones but says that she doesn't love him so we can't say anything."  
"I think your daddy is wrong Parker, I think Dr. Bones does love your daddy, you should ask her."

"Ok, I will when she comes back in."

"That's good, you should do that"

"My gosh, Parker" Brennan said as she reentered the room "It's way past you bedtime, come on, lets get you to bed, you will have to wait to see you dad tomorrow."

"Alright Dr. Bones, but I'm already all set for bed so can ask you a question before I go to sleep."

"Sure Parker, what is it?"

"Do you love my daddy?"

'Wow, talk about a loaded question…at least I think that's what it's called. What do I say to him, the truth? That would be bad, I mean Angela is right here and I'm still not sure if it is love, I don't believe in love. But it is more that just a good friendship, more than I had with any guy really."

"Ya, Parker I guess I do."

"Good, cause he loves you too….oops, I mean that was a secret, I wasn't supposed to say anything…please don't get me in trouble."  
"Parker, trust me, after Dr. Bones and your daddy talk you will be in anything but trouble." Angela said while putting a comforting hand on Parker's shoulder and simultaneously giving Brennan a stare that simply said 'you will talk to Booth about this'. "Parker since it is your bedtime I am going to head to my house to go to sleep too, unless Bren, do you need anything…Bren you still there?"

"Wha…, ya I's still here, just thinking over Parkers slipped information, but Ange really, were fine go home and get some rest."

"Ok then, I'll see you on Monday because unlike the rest of you people I do not work on the weekend unless I absolutely have to."

"Alright Ange, bye."

(Three hours later)

_Knock knock_

"Bones it's me…open up"

"I'm coming Booth, hold on." 'Ok Brennan breathe, Parker may not have been telling the truth, and Booth does not know you know… if any of it is true. Oh my, what am I going to say to him?'

"Hey Bones, how did it go?" Booth said stepping inside of Brennan's house.

"It was ah, fine Booth…good"

"Bones, I know something is wrong, why wont you look at me?"

"Nothing, it's just Parker asked me something and then he said, and to be honest I'm just a little confused at the moment"

"What did he say?"  
"Nothing."

"Bones, I know he said something, you already told me he did."

"Fine, but I'm telling you this because you will just pester me until I tell you anyway so, um"

"Spit it out Bones."  
"I don't know what that"

"It means just say it Bones"

"Fine, ParkeraskedmeifIlovedyouIsaidyesandthenhesaidyoulovedme."

'Great, now I've done it, he's not saying anything. That stare is not good, he can't look at me like that.'

"You love me?" Booth managed to croak out

"Yes, but you had the line and then Cam so I just, never mind forget it."

"No, I won't" And with that Booth crashed his lips into Brennan's. After a moment or two of him kissing her with no effort on her side he raised his head to say "I won't forget what you said Bones, and you shouldn't disregard what Parker said, because I do love you, and that's the truth." And this time when he lowered his head to kiss her she kissed right back.


End file.
